Love the Way You Lie
by BrainsBeforeBeauty
Summary: It was 70 years since Renesemee was born, 7 decades since I was changed, 25,550 days since he left me. I was expecting to carry on with my life without him. That is, until he shows up again. Rated T for language.
1. Packing and Intruders

Love the Way You Lie

*Summary*

It was 70 years since Renesemee was born, 7 decades since I was changed, 25,550 days since _he_ left me. I had gone through Nessie's horrifically painful birth without him and I could go through my endless, eternal life the same way I had when I gave birth to Renesmee. That is, until we meet again…

**Disclaimer:**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended. BrainsBeforeBeauty does not own the characters of Twilight or The Twilight Saga. BrainsBeforeBeauty does, however, own Elena, Michael, Vanessa, Carlos, and the plot of this story.**

Chapter one

**Bella Swan**

*_FlashBack*_

_I shifted uncomfortably as my body faced the warmness from vampire venom. I screamed as the fire got warmer and my vision blurred. Adding to the fire was a sharp pain in my abdomen. The fire in me built up, getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly ,I blacked out into nothing._

_When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in a room. I looked around the room and took a glance at the bed I was in. There was a note attached to the bedpost. The letter consisted of four words. _She's in her room_. Confusion consumed my body as I wandered through the small cottage. My eyes caught a door at the end of the long hallway. My body sped towards it wondering what the short note meant by she. I quietly opened the door and stepped through the threshold. It was a nursery full of baby materials. My red eyes scanned the room and saw a stunningly beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully in her steel crib. I suddenly realized that this baby was mine as I looked into her now open chocolate brown eyes. The past flashed through my mind, my big bruised stomach, me in labor with the baby, and the pain while the baby ripped through my fragile human body._

_I searched my brain for all the baby names I knew. Katie? No, too girly. Mary? No, too common. My mind struggled to find a name for the baby girl. Renee? Esme? Suddenly, a light bulb went off. Renée + Esme= Renesmee._

_Now, all I needed to find a middle name including Carlisle and Charlie. I smiled brilliantly as the click from the previous name discovery went off in my head again. Charlie + Carlisle = Carlie. Renesmee Carlie Swan. "Renesmee Carlie Swan", I repeated out loud. Renesmee looked up at me and gurgled happily. The name was perfect because it was the combined names of both of her grandparents. Nessie held out her tiny arms, indicating that she wanted to be carried. I cradled her warm body and breathed in her wonderful scent. She smelled of honey, lilacs, and freesia, a scent that reminded me of _him_. My throat burned_, _but I would never drink her blood. I decided to be a vegetarian because I would like to spare human lives. A small whine protruded from Renesmee's small pink mouth, interrupting my small reverie. Added to that was a big growl from her tiny tummy. I giggled and walked over to the kitchen to find something for her to eat. The refrigerator was stocked with bottles filled with animal blood so I grabbed one and held it to Nessie's mouth. She sucked hungrily and soon finished the whole serving. As I washed the bottle out, I saw a flash of red hair to my right. "Victoria?" I whimpered grabbing Nessie from her spot on the floor. She snuck up behind me and gripped my arms. I tried protecting Nessie, but Victoria yanked her off. She landed on the floor with a "Thud". _

_Just as I thought we were going to die, someone broke down the door. Victoria let go of me and fled from the cottage. As I was slipping into unconsciousness, I took a whiff of the air, trying to figure out who came to help me. The hero smelled nothing like a human, it smelt much more like a vampire…_

_*End FlashBack*_

Daydreaming… Was it possible for vampires? Because that was what I was doing now. As I packed up stuff for moving day, I daydreamed about how I met Elena, one of the first vampires in The Swan Coven. She killed Victoria and took care of Renesmee and me. She had one of the most interesting powers I had ever heard of. It was a combination of shape shifting and controlling the four elements. We knew never to get on her bad side or else she'd end up using one of her powers on us. Elena was already a vampire when I met her and was the first one in The Swan Coven.

My daughter, Renesmee, was able to show people her thoughts using touch. She amazed me the first time she did it by showing me that it was Elena who helped me give birth to her. Michael, Elena's partner, came into our coven when Elena found him being mauled by a mountain lion. She carried him to me and I changed him. It was a shocker (and I mean a _real_ shocker) when we found out his power. He was so mad at Nessie because she hid Elena's favorite watch that he found out his power by electric shocking her.

Vanessa was found when we all went hunting in Alaska. She was freezing to death in a cave and was starting to show signs of hyperthermia, so I bit her. Her screaming echoed off the cave walls and died down after a day. Her transformation was the shortest one out of the _whole _coven. Vanessa had telekinesis and was constantly moving things around after we found out. She was in her teenage years when we changed her and wouldn't stop bouncing around.

Vanessa changed Carlos, the last member of the group, when he almost died in a car crash. She said something about him told her that he was too special to die. They loved each other and Carlos wasn't able to stop saying thank you to Vanessa. He could detect emotions from other people and knew that we found his constant manners were irritating.

I was a shield and I could change people's personality, appearance, and voice. I was also staying inside, packing, while everyone else played outside in the lake. I couldn't blame them; it was our last time here because tomorrow we would be leaving our home in Augusta, Maine to Great Falls, Montana. We had bought new clothes because in Montana, it would be slightly colder than Maine **(A.N I'm not sure if this is a true fact)**. We were going to attend high school there until it was time to move again. We all could blend in as sophomores except for Vanessa, who was too tiny and had to enter as a freshman. I had made up a fake life story and rehearsed it with my family. We were all adopted siblings except Renesmee and me because we looked too much alike by Earnest and Raquel Mason until they died in a car crash.

I wanted to go swimming with my family, so I finished packing our clothes in vampire speed. I changed into a zebra print bikini and a white wrap and walked out into the rarely hot summer day. My tough skin glittered in the sunlight as I went into the forest and found my family swimming in the large lake. I removed my wrap and ran towards them. I prepared my jump by mentally reminding myself to tuck my hands behind my legs.

"CANNONBALL!" I yelled as my body plummeted into the water. We played in the water for a while until I saw 7 white blurs. We continued swimming in the lake when Elena heard talking. I grabbed my wrap and hid in one of the trees to see who they were. I caught a glimpse of the intruders' backs and informed my family that a group of people were coming. I changed our appearances and vocals before waiting for the trespassers to notice us.

**DunDunDuuuunnn! I wonder who it is? I really need feedback on this story so I know if this story has potential to be continued. I don't care if you think it is bad or good. Just please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, Love, Cupcakes**

**BrainsBeforeBeauty**


	2. Them

**I opened my email when I got home from a New Year's party and was super surprised on how many people put the story on their favorites, story alerts, and reviewed. Thanks to:**

**polly000, tazzylovestwilight, Dreamer1975, PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe, iHeartChucks XxTwilightxX, Maybe I'm Not Okay, patricia12, pinklilly35, and izzy**

**Now enough with my rambling and onto the story.**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella Swan**

My family stood behind me quietly; as we heard their soft footfalls onto the forest floor. I had changed our coven's appearances so the people who trespassed didn't recognize us. Elena, being a natural dirty blond, wanted her hair to be jet black. She decided she wanted to try it and see if it worked on her beautiful heart shaped face. Everyone, excluding me, wanted to match Elena's hair color. I did it just for fun. I changed everyone's eye color to a shocking violet purple with golden specks glittering in them. I left my hair color the way it was, thinking nobody would guess who I was. We stood under the shade of a HUGE tree, waiting so we could confront them.

My body froze as they got closer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I suddenly cursed myself for not changing my signature chocolate brown hair. It was too late. They had already seen me.

"Hello," said Jasper, sending us waves of calmness over to us. _Typical Jasper._

Carlos stepped up and introduced us one by one to the Cullen family.

"And this is-", he said pointing to me before I cut him off.

"Isabel," I said, welcoming and cheery. "But, you can call me Belle"

I saw the pained look on _his_ face as I realized how familiar the name would be to them…

I never told my family about the Cullens, especially with Nessie around. I didn't want to tell her about her father just yet.

**Edward Cullen**

Life was not the same without Bella. I refused to hunt or play music for weeks. My family was falling apart. When I left, Esme broke down in tearless sobbing. Emmett yelled at Rosalie. Jasper lashed out on poor Alice because of all of the emotions spilling out of us. It had been seventy years. Seventy years since I left her broken and on the forest floor. Seventy years since I messed up badly. We were moving… again. Our new home would be in Great Falls, Montana. When we left Bella, we waited sixty good years before we returned to our home in Forks. Alice decided to take us shopping for new clothes in Augusta, Maine. As we ran by a forest in Maine, I heard a loud splash, laughter, and voices. The smell that accompanied the sounds was surprisingly not human.

"Carlisle!" I called, stopping in front of a tree.

They all paused and ran back to me.

"Yes, Edward?" he replied back.

"There are a group of unknown people over there," I said pointing towards the people. "They aren't human. I think they are a different coven of vampires."

We walked over to them human pace just in case our suspicions were incorrect. We were all in the shade, the strangers and our family. The tall, large one stood in front of all of them looking absolutely calm.

I felt a big wave of calm wash over me. I whipped my head towards Jasper, raising my eyebrow. _For precautions_, I heard Jasper think.

He stepped up and introduced our family, muttering his thoughts in his head. The tall one, Carlos, told us the names of his family.

"And this is-," he started before getting cut off.

"Isabel, but you can call me Belle," a brunette said.

A painful tug in my chest commenced as I remembered _her. _Belle sounded like Bella and they both had the same chocolate brown hair. I ran away in a very non-human way, heading for a dark, uninhabited area. As I left, I took a glance at Belle leaving me unsurprised that she was a vampire.

**Bella Swan**

I frowned as I saw _him_ run away, vampire speed, deep into the forest. I knew where he was heading for. He was trying to find an empty area, somewhere into the depths of the forest. In the direction he was going I figured he would be at the cliff in just a few seconds. The cliff was somewhere I went to when I was a newborn, somewhere no one would able to see my blood red eyes and my constant thirst. Alice, the small jumpy one, ran after Edward with Jasper trailing behind her.

**Eh, sorry. It's kinda short. I have a lot of things going on right now. Boys, school, work. Too much to handle. I hope you forgive me for such a wait on an update. Anyways, I hope you like it. I personally think it isn't my best, but it's still something. Right? **

**Peace, Love, Cupcakes**

**- BrainsBeforeBeauty**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Author's Note APOLOGY

Um...Hi. Remember me? I know your wondering why I haven't updated in about three months. I know you probably think I'm a lazy potato and haven't been wanting to write lately, but I have a good reason. REALLY. Um, I sort of sat on the screen of my laptop and it broke. I had to send it to a repair shop, then I took it back because it was taking really long, then I took it to another repair shop, and they had to take it to the manufacturer because the circuit was shot. And, all of that happened in a time span of two months. But I admit, i don't have an explanation/excuse for the other one month i didn't update...I also admit that as my laptop was getting fixed I've been being a lazy potato by watching my favorite tv show The Nine Lives of Chloe King and obsessing over Benjamin Stone. *drools* Anyways, I'll try to update but school is starting soon and I don't have much time to write. I'M SORRY, and I hope you guys forgive me.

Peace, Love, Cupcakes

BrainsBeforeBeauty


End file.
